


Queen of Swords | Faile Bashere

by falconart (karaburrito)



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 14: A Memory of Light, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaburrito/pseuds/falconart
Summary: Part of the UAF Big Bang on tumblr, this tarot card is meant to go with this fic by Steel. The fic is an alternate universe in which the Last Battle goes very differently for Faile and Perrin.





	

view on: [tumblr](http://falconart.tumblr.com/post/152425563153/faile-bashere-as-the-queen-of-swords-my) | [deviantart](http://karaburrito.deviantart.com/art/Queen-of-Swords-Faile-Bashere-642866609)


End file.
